


Giving It A Try

by SilverWolf7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Being Walked In On, Clitorus Stimulation, Clothed Sex, F/M, Finding what they still like in sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Setting Down Boundaries, the sex scene, trauma talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Gabriel and Rowena decide to try sex with each other.





	Giving It A Try

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I see that scene going down for a few reasons. The reasons are in the end notes for those interested in reading them before the story. I am seriously thinking I am the only one that took this sex scene this way. 
> 
> So, have some experimental sex for these two survivors. Expect boundaries being set, body reactions and stops meaning stop. They are both going into a situation where they can be triggered here. So, they go slowly. 
> 
> You will not find these two going at it like rabbits in my series, nor in any stories I write them together in, until they are both more adjusted and ready for that.

It took Gabriel a longer time than it should to realise that he was being seduced. And yeah, sure, he liked Rowena, and she’d be fun to have sex with but...

The teasing had gotten way in his head. It really didn’t help that he already felt useless in other ways. To have sex, one of his more fun coping mechanisms tainted further than it already had been, was leaving him feeling worse about himself. And he just wanted to see if he could even do anything about it.

“Uh, just so you know, joking aside, I’m probably not going to be much fun...”

Rowena lifted an eyebrow at him. Damn it, she was using his own moves against him, and it looked so damn cute on her. “Oh?”

“Grace extraction can be linked to sex, depending on how it is extracted. Joking aside...I didn’t want anyone in there with me when I extracted it because of the panic reaction I have. Because the way Asmodick took it from me, oh yeah, it was in _that_ way...”

She blinked at him, before her eyes widened slightly. “Did he...you know, do it without touching your Grace?”

He knew what she was asking, but he still hadn’t been able to say the words out loud, so he just nodded to her. She was the first to ask about it. He was pretty sure Sam knew, but was letting him go about it at his own pacing. That was nice, but it made it more real to have it outright acknowledged. 

“Oh, well, if we’re on confessions here, Lucifer for me. And then he roasted me once he’d done having his ‘fun’.”

And that had him raising his eyebrows at her. “Really?! I am now worried about how poor Jack was conceived...”

Rowena smiled bitterly at him for that one. He hadn’t meant it as a joke or to push her away or to minimise what had been done to her. “Aww, crap. I didn’t mean it that way. I only recently found out I had a nephew and this is the first I’ve heard of Lucifer...doing things like this. Murder, mayhem, chaos, sure, but...this? I honestly didn’t know.”

Rowena nodded in her acknowledgement of that. “I wasn’t his first. As to Jack, the mother thought she was sleeping with her boyfriend. She had no idea he was possessed by the Devil. Poor woman had the shock of her life when the truth came out.”

Gabriel winced at that. He glanced over at the archway which separated the library from the war room. The Winchesters and Castiel were having a chat in private about strategies since he was too useless they couldn’t use him for this. Not even with his consent on the matter. He just...he couldn’t do it.

But maybe he could at least do this. Maybe.

“Want to at least give it a try?” he asked, since they were now both on the same page.

Her smiled was warmer now and the seductive glint back in her eyes. “I’m up for it if you are,” she replied.

He grinned. “Oh, I hope I will be at least,” he replied and waggled his eyebrows at her. It was familiar and a comfort that he could say things like that and possibly not have her walk away from him.

“Ground rules? Nothing penetrative on me. And I’d prefer my breasts to remain untouched too.”

He nodded at that. “Umm, I haven’t tried anything yet, but I do know that if you are gentle, things should happen a lot better for me. He was never gentle. I should be able to keep things clear in my head that way. I hope.”

The last thing he wanted was to be thrown into a flashback. He was so glad he had decided to try this out on a woman with similar problems as he had. Flashbacks tended to lead to him rocking in a corner somewhere unable to speak until it had passed. That was so not sexy.

They both looked around the room they were in, trying to find a place to do this where they wouldn’t be observed if the others walked in. Rowena lightly tapped his arm and pointed to a bookshelf across from the archway. It was exactly what both of them were looking for.

They were both being super quiet and he had no idea why. He hadn’t gone mute, he just had said all he needed to say. He wondered if she felt the same way. They sat down on the ground, glad the bookshelf was high enough to cover them both fully and stared at each other.

“Umm, ladies first?” he asked. 

She grinned at him and winked. “Fine then.” With that said, she pulled down her pants enough for him to comfortably get to her. He frowned down at her, kind of surprised to find while she was clipped and neat, she had hair down there. 

“Huh, okay then. Umm, how do you want me to do this?”

Rowena frowned up at him, before she shrugged. “How do you like? Fingers, tongue, I don’t mind.”

Okay, so he had a short list there and decided to put it to use in order. He slowly reached out with one hand and began to feel her in all ways possible that weren’t off limits. It took him a minute, before he settled on fully clitoral stimulation, which she was having quite the good reaction to.

She was enjoying it. Okay, so he hadn’t lost his touch then. He could still please others. He loosened up somewhat at that. He couldn’t remember why he would be afraid or insecure in this way. He had always found this part of things fun, even when he was new to it. He didn’t even need to get hard to do sex. It lifted his spirits a tiny bit. 

Rowena clamped a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes as she came. She made the cutest little muffled shouts. He grinned up at her, gave her a minute to come down, before he went for the tongue part of the list.

He had forgotten what the natural lubricating fluids of a female tasted like and he scrunched up his nose for a second, before he shrugged his shoulders and embraced the act. 

He got her off twice more like that, before she smacked the top of his head. “Stop! I’m getting way too sensitive down there for any more.”

He pulled his head away, conscious of the fact that he really needed a tissue to wipe off the mess on his face, before the others came back from their meeting. He wasn’t expecting her to shove a tissue in his face.

He slowly went about getting rid of the evidence, while she used another to dry herself off a bit, before pulling her pants back up.. Then she looked up at him, eyes heavy lidded with pleasure and smiled at him. “Such a gentleman. Your turn now.”

They swapped positions as he leaned against the sturdy book shelf, glad he didn’t have the strength to topple the thing over in case something happened. 

She looked at him and frowned slightly. “Where did he extract the Grace? I want to try something. You can stop me at any time if you don’t like.”

He rubbed at the sides of his neck, where Asmodeus had made him his personal Grace slave. “Here...”

With that said, she leaned down and kissed him lightly on the left side. He held his breath, waiting for a bad reaction from his mind, but not receiving any. She kissed him again and he closed his eyes and pushed her head a little closer. “I think I’m okay with that...” he said, and got a surprise as she began to kiss all around that side of his neck. One hand went to his chest and began to slowly creep down to the top of his pants. The other went up to his head.

And it felt good. He was sure she was enjoying it, seeing as how much she was kissing and sucking at his neck.

“What do you want me to do?” she asked, like he had asked her. He frowned trying to think through the pleasure that was beginning to present itself. 

“Just hands. No mouth. Not hard or fast.”

“Hmm, alright, I can definitely do that.” With that said, her mouth was back on his neck and her hand went over his clothing to run across the evidence that he was into this. He froze as her hand did its best to grip him through his pants and she noticed.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I just...I don’t know if I’m...”

She let the grip go and returned to the gentle rubbing she had begun with. “Stick with just this then?” she asked and he nodded to that one, because that felt nice. His pants were going to need changing after, because he doubted he would be able to stand being touched there full on right now, but he was pretty sure he’d get there eventually. 

He had just managed to get into it enough to close his eyes and sigh into her hair, hands reaching up to grip her head. And then it happened. 

“Guys? Guys!”

Damn Winchesters.

**Author's Note:**

> By the time the boys go in there, they are both dressed but still seemed to be in the middle of something, which means they kept their clothes on. No undone buttons, no adjusting clothing. Just mussed up hair and lipstick on Gabriel's neck. There is little to no evidence the sex they had was penetrative. In television, sex is usually evoked by no shirts and at least one of them would be wearing no pants, just their underwear.
> 
> For another reason, Sam probably wanted to get Rowena on board right away when he got the idea, preferring to tell the whole group together so he didn't have to repeat himself. Which means they probably had a few minutes if that to get both of them off.


End file.
